epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles of Bullshit: Miles Teller vs Jamie Marchi
I'm posting this april fools day battle early PST because I haven't posted enough to warrant a comeback. That's all. Enjoy. INTRO EPIC RAP BATTLES OF BULLSHIT BONUS BATTLE MILES TELLER VERSUS JAMIE MARCHI BEGIN! BATTLE Miles: Hey valley girl! Your dubs are shit! Past 2012, sounds like you got hit by Vic Then immediately got choked by his dick Took to twitter, and got him fired, shit! Not to mention, you make me puke-o When your voice is used to dub junko How many crappy actors does one company need Why don’t ya quit and Get a Job, for that, I’ll Bleed To your fans you seem nice, friendly, and funny on the surface But beneath your makeup? You’re far less than perfect I’ve seen better red heads when I get a whiplash But don’t mind me, I’m just taking out the trash Marchi: Wow, you sound like an uneducated dork Who got into a car crash, now your face looks like a fork Why is it that I’m beloved, who the director cleverly picks Yet, you killed your career after Fan4stic? Michael B. Jordan went on to better things Now he’s killing wakandians, and can’t wait to be king! Let me call on Monica, and get cha punched (Pow!) Like, when she’s through, I promise, you’ll be Project X’d out Thank You for Your Service, bad acting service, you cow For Marchi will live on in the Spectacular Now! Dragon: Hey guys! Oh man, several people are typing already Anyway, I just want to name a few suggestions I like, go steady I really think Edward Scissorhands has a place in ERB And Crypt Keeper vs Sterling seems perfect to me I really think Thanos should fight Tom Brady Plus, Mulder and Scully appearing is not shady! Anyway, thank you for listening to my keyboards percussion So you can return to erb discussion Miles: Who the fuck was that? Dragon: Wait, is this not the wiki discord? Huh. I was just looking for the bathroom. Miles: Well, the momentum is gone. Marchi: For sure. Miles: If only there was someone else who could continue on! Leslie Jones: Alright bitches! It’s time for Jones! I’ll yell and screech at you until I break ya bones! Now which of you little punks do I have to break like tweezers If you say any shit to me about not liking weezer! (AAAAHHHHH) Miles! JK Simmons is a far better actor than you Acting like an egotistical ass is something trump would do And Marchi, get that valley girl accent out your mouth Then drink some fucking tea and go back to the south! Marchi: Hold on a fucking second, we’re both from tennessee Jones: Yes, but unlike John Mulaney you’re just NAWT FUNNY Miles: That’s fucking rich coming from you Didn’t you criticize the show that gave you not one emmy, but two? Jones: Sure, I used to find SNL and Kenan Thompson both garbage But now I make that money off my comedy harvest Marchi: Comedy Harvest? That’s a ball buster You were clearly the worst of the new ghostbusters Miles: I can give her a pass for dealing with a shitty reboot Fans and Critics don’t understand art, fucking newts Marchi: Oh come on, Ghostbusters and Fan4stic were both trash How the hell can you even defend someone like that! Miles: Oh yeah? Look who’s talking! A chick who wants to rip off someone’s balls At the cost of what? Unprovoked cat calls? Jones: Bitch I wouldn’t expect you to understand sexual harassment The hell is wrong with you? Is your brain absent? Miles: How ironic, it’s your brain that’s always been absent, dude How do you call what you do comedy if you’re constantly screwed! Dragon: Hey, I just wanna jump on in here, stop this from dragging on So to offer another suggestion - Jones, Miles, and Marchi: SHUT UP, DRAGON! OUTRO WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF BULLSHIT! POLL Who won? Miles Teller Jamie Marchi Leslie Jones Dragonsblood23 Category:Blog posts